


Reverse

by ML_Fox



Series: Palette [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Jihyun/MC Week 2018, Love, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, POV V | Jihyun Kim, Photography, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: Day 2 of Jihyun/MC Week:Minimalism|PhotoshootTo promote the opening of his first ever art exhibition, Jihyun goes to a photoshoot where he meets a woman who made his heart flutter.





	Reverse

Jihyun opened the door to a familiar world: an entire floor dedicated to a photoshoot. Each department had its own space on the edges while the centre was used to stage the shoot. Near the doors was a sitting area complete with a couch, plush chairs, a coffee table, and some homey décor. It’s as if someone had taken their whole living room and placed it on that spot. Next to the sitting area was a small office with computers, machines, and bookcases. There was a long table placed on the centre, covered with photos and undeveloped films. A woman stood by the table, talking with the two people standing with her as they passed the photos around.

“Mr Kim?”

“Yes?” Jihyun turned his attention to a young woman holding a clipboard.

“Welcome,” the young woman beamed before scribbling on the clipped documents. “Please relax and take a seat. She will be with you soon.”

“Okay.” He sat on the couch as the young woman marched off. His attention returned to the floor. The staff bustled, flittering from one section another—much like a beehive. During his photography career publications also hired him to do photoshoots... though not as big a production as this. That’s due to the publications catering to niche audiences. Still, despite the role reversal the atmosphere was familiar. He wasn’t as tense as when he walked to the door.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!”

Jihyun glanced at the office. The woman he saw by the table was hurrying toward him. His heart fluttered. Her face was the kindest he had ever seen. Standing up, he turned to her. “Hello—”

She grasped his hand before he could offer it and shook vigorously. Her eyes were deeply brown and sparkling with excitement. Yet, Jihyun couldn’t mistake the warmth that emanated from them. “Mr Kim, I am _thrilled_ to meet you!”

“Y-you are?” he said, surprised.

“Of course!” she continued to shake his hand. “Though you’ve switched disciplines you’re still revered in our circles.”

“O-oh…” he smiled shyly. “I appreciate that, Miss…?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! It’s MC,” she said, “just MC. No need to be formal.”

“MC…” interesting name… as compelling as her personality. “Well, MC, just call me Jihyun.”

“Oh, that would be an honour!” _finally,_ she stopped shaking his hand and let go. Jihyun barely had the chance to make sense of what had happened when she guided him back on the couch. “I’ll bring some tea. I apologise; we’re not quite ready for you yet so you’ll have to wait a few more minutes.”

“That’s… fine…” he replied, but she didn’t hear as she was already heading toward the kitchenette near the office. She busied herself with turning the kettle on and putting three teaspoons of tea in a strainer, which she then dropped inside a pot. Jihyun smiled. She was wonderful. Her enthusiasm and energy took him in a literal whirlwind that was too fast to appreciate.

“Here we are,” she announced, returning with a tray in her hands.

“Thank you.” Jihyun received the cup handed to him. The tea within was a deep russet colour with a fruit aroma wafting from it. He took a sip and the flavour of berries exploded on his tongue—tart, but with a sweet note. “This is delicious.”

“Isn’t it?” she beamed, sipping from the cup. “So, this is for your interview in _Muse_ , right? To promote your art exhibit.”

“That’s right.”

“And how are you feeling?”

“A little nervous,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. “I’ve hosted exhibits before, but this is my first _ever_ art exhibit—the first time I’m presenting something I’m passionate about to the world. I’m anxious as to how I’ll be received.”

“You’ll do well, I’m sure.” She smiled encouragingly at him. To his surprise, she blushed and looked down at her cup. “Actually… you were one of the reasons why I’m a photographer now. Your works are an inspiration to me.”

Oh _no_ , his heart fluttered again. He turned his face the moment his cheeks heated. Many people had said the exact same thing to him. It was always flattering and embarrassing that someone out there thought highly of his works. This time shouldn’t have been any different, but it was. His heart was beating so hard he felt his pulse underneath his skin. “D-did it?”

“Absolutely!” she said loudly. He looked at her in surprise, dazzled by her bright smile. “I was a freshman in university when I saw your first exhibit. It was a time when I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life… but then I walked into that gallery and _oh_.” She put her hands over her heart and sighed. “Hit me _here_. My life changed forever.”

His face must be burning now. “You exaggerate.”

She laughed, the sound of it stopping his heart. “I’m being sincere—oh? I think they’re ready for you now.”

“Oh.” Disappointed, Jihyun glanced to the floor where the same young woman with the clipboard beckoned them.

“She’ll take you to the makeup and wardrobe section.” MC stood and replaced the cups on the tray before lifting it and walking back to the kitchenette. “When you’re finished we’ll begin.”

Jihyun stood and approached the young woman who led him to the back of the floor. The process was time-consuming, mostly filled with discussions on what would work best on him. To be on this side of the photoshoot was novel. Still, he involved himself as much as possible, learning new things about a world he belonged to in the past. However, as he talked he kept looking at MC as she flitted between the lighting, the set, and the cameras. He couldn’t help smiling. It was exactly what he had done, an intricate dance where every movement and action had purpose.

“Perfect,” she said at his return. He smiled, embarrassed. She picked up the camera and pointed at the chair on the set. “I need you on the chair there.”

He sat on the chair. MC observed him with a small frown and gave more instructions, which he followed. All traces of her zeal were gone, replaced by seriousness that separated her from him. This attitude did not match her kind face at all, but Jihyun respected it all the same. They were all at work, after all, and had to be serious at some point.

In the next few minutes Jihyun followed MC’s instructions, adjusting himself to the way she wanted. Her voice had taken a commanding tone, but he didn’t mind. She had a vision and he didn’t want to trouble her by being difficult. Finally, after trying what felt like a hundred poses she finally told him to stay as he was. He watched her step back with a thoughtful expression. Then she approached him again, this time reaching towards his hair. “May I?”

“Of course.” Jihyun resisted the urge to flinch when she gently combed through his hair.

“Very good dye job,” she murmured, adjusting the fringe over his eye.

“It’s natural.”

“Is it?” Jihyun looked up and found her smiling in surprise. “Your eyes too?”

“Yes.”

“Unique genes.”

“Thank you.”

“ _Thank you_. This session will be great.” She stepped back again, this time smiling in satisfaction. She pointed the camera at him, adjusting the aperture wheel. “Now, back straight and limbs relaxed— _perfect_. Stay like that.”

The session began. The next half hour was spent in silence, save for the instructions she continued to give him and the never-ending click of the camera. When he did the photoshoots the subject always initiated conversations, which he was happy to engage. It was his first time spending such a session in prolonged silence. Moreover, he was keen to keep talking to MC and learn more about her. However, she was concentrating on her work that he loathed to bother her. His dilemma tensed his whole body, which he noticed. But the more he tried to relax, the more he tensed.

“What got you into art, Jihyun?”

The question was so sudden he blurted the answer. “My mother.”

“She taught you?”

“Well, no, she… did everything for me.” He smiled at her when she looked at him over the camera with wide eyes. She blushed and scrambled to return behind it. Somehow, he couldn’t stop talking now that he started. “She was a violinist. Her career spanned thirty years—”

“Thirty!?”

“Yes.”

“Incredible.”

“Right?” his smile dimmed. “But… she had an accident and lost her hearing. Luckily, I inherited my artistic soul from her. We… weren’t always close, but she loved me so much that she persisted despite my constant rejections.”

“She sounds like a great mother.”

“She was.” The sound of clicking was gone. Jihyun glanced at MC and found her looking at him… though she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes met his and with a hasty clearing of her throat she turned away to switch cameras. He could have sworn he saw her dash her hand across her eyes.

“A-all right,” she said, facing him again. “Now, I’d like you to stand on this platform and…”

And everything returned to normal. Jihyun continued to follow her instruction and the rest of the session passed by smoothly. Sometimes they’d talk about anything to keep the atmosphere light. The whole thing lasted three hours and by the end Jihyun was keen to return home and relax. As he massaged his tired limbs, he watched MC talk to her assistants. The best thing about the experience was learning about her. Would it be unprofessional of him to ask her out for coffee?

“That’s a wrap,” she announced. The staff applauded as she approached him. “Thank you for your effort and patience. We had a good session.”

“Thank you,” he replied, stretching. “I had a great experience.”

“Good. Uhm.” Jihyun blinked at MC’s cheeks turning red. Without another word she bolted to the office, grabbing something from one of the shelves before running back to him. Averting her eyes, she handed a card to him. “If you ever need my services or if you just want—”

“Coffee?” he blurted.

“Or tea,” she quipped with a chuckle. “Please give me a call.”

Jihyun looked at the business card. Her full name was printed, the title of photographer displayed proudly underneath it. Written in small font were her details. He looked back at her with a smile. “I definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr | FF.net
> 
> 1\. You can find more lovely Jihyun/MC creations [here.](https://jihyunmcweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And that's it! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
